


Eternal Day

by StairsWarning



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: this took way longer than expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You arrive at Blood Gulch with your best friend Dufresne, and quickly realize one teal soldier might have a crush on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Day

You arrive at Blood Gulch with Dufresne, AKA one of your best friends. You mostly refer to each other by your last names, but occasionally use first names. Dufresne just usually calls you Lieutenant to make fun of the armies rankings. You both arrive at Blood Gulch as soon as you can, and you approach the small group arguing.

“I thought we’d established by now-” The cobalt armored man gets interrupted by Dufresne.

“Excuse me.”

“Hey, pal? One second, okay? I'm in the middle of something here.” He turns back to the other two. ”Ah, loo- I thought we'd established by now, I don't like either of you, okay? So competing for my attention is not gonna do ya any good.”

“Excuse me.” Dufresne says again, a bit more annoyed this time. The cobalt armored soldier turns around.

“Okay. Yes. Hello. Who’re you?” The two other soldiers argued over something in the background.

“My name’s Dufresne, and this is (l/n)… uh, are you Private Tucker?”

“No, I am not Private Tucker. My name is Church.” The man turns and points to the other two soldiers. “This is Tucker.” The teal soldier waved.

“Yo!” Church gestures over to the last Blue soldier.

“And our friend over there in regulation blue, that's Caboose. Or O'Malley, or whatever the hell he's callin' himself.”

“Why did you introduce me second?” Caboose mentioned, seeming saddened by this.

“Because he hates you.” Tucker said coldly. He seemed like quite the jerk. _The hot jerk_. Shut up brain.

“I received you call for a medic.” Dufresne continued.

“Medic?” Caboose said. “That was like three months ago.”

“Yeah what’d you do? Crawl all the way here?” Tucker added.

“I came as quickly as I could. Where’s the patient?”

“Well,” Church added, “She’s about fifty yards behind you and six feet straight down.” Dufresne turned around.

“Oh.” He turns back around, “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“What? Oh, yeah. Yeah, thanks man,it was tough but, well, what’re you gonna do…”

“We didn’t like her very much.” Caboose whispers loudly, “She was mean to other people.”

“Who’s in the other grave?” Dufresne asks.

“That’s uh,” Church stutters. “That’s me. I’m in that grave.”

“Uh huh… Of course.” Dufresne says, unbelievingly.

This entire time you’ve been completely silent, and intend to stay that way. You were brought here with Dufresne in the first place because of your medical skills. Everyone knew Frank knew nearly nothing about medical procedures. It was lucky you and him are friends, he wouldn’t accept help any other way. The conversation is confusing as hell, and keeps getting passed back and forth between the four. You try to keep everything straight as you continue listening.

“See, uh, he, got killed by this uh, crazy runaway tank.” Caboose continues.

“Or by the idiot driving it.” Tucker chimes. You snort a little at the absurdity of the situation at hand and how easily they place and accept the blame of killing a teammate. Caboose continues explaining.

“Oh yeah, and then he became, uh, this really mean ghost, and uh, took over a Mexican robot's body, uh... oh! And then we had to uh, oyathatsright, spray paint him, ah, to make him blue, and now he is alive again, and he is a bionic man... Who... is blue... “

“Right, and it took us six weeks to get his Spanish setting turned off.” Tucker adds.

Church makes a clicking noise. “No esta completamente apagado, pendejo.” Tucker sighs.

“I’ll go get the Spanish dictionary. And while I’m at it, why don’t I show the newbie that’s not in an argument the base?” Church sighs and a click is heard.

“Just go, I don’t care.”

Tucker leads you to the Blue Base.

“This is the main room, the kitchen, the bedrooms, blah blah blah.” He trails off and flops onto the small couch in the main room. You stand awkwardly until he motions for you to sit in a nearby chair.

“We don’t have any open rooms, so you’ll just have to bunk with me.” You can practically HEAR the wink he sends you.

“Well, there might be an open room at Red Base.” You explain. “I’m assigned to both armies, as is Dufresne.”

“Why can’t you stay here and he goes to Red Base?” Tucker asks. You sigh.

“Because Dufresne is an iffy doctor. He can only help certain things in certain ways, in certain places. I on the other hand, can treat something from a paper cut to broken legs.”

“Can you treat a broken heart?” He dramatically put his hands over his heart, waiting for a response.

“Hahahaha!” You take a deep breath. “No.”

“That was a fake laugh!”

“That was the realest maniacal laugh ever! Shut up!” He laughs lightly, then asks you something.

“Would you rather stay here than Red Base?”

“Well, I haven’t even been to Red Base yet so I’m not sure. Why?”

“Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.”

Eventually You meet the rest of the crew, and the Red Base crew. You realize you do like hanging out at the Blue Base better. Grif and Simmons’ constant couples quarreling gets tiresome even after five minutes. When you head back over to Blue Base with Dufresne you both look for places to sleep. Even though Blood Gulch is always sunny and warm it doesn’t mean you won’t get tired. You head inside the base expecting no one there. Church is in the kitchen and Caboose is trying to get Church to make chocolate chip pancakes.

“It’s not even morning you idiot!”

“But it’s morning in my tummy, Church!” You walk over to the both and attempt to settle their dispute.

“Hey Caboose, can I make you pancakes instead? Church here seems like he needs a nap.” Caboose nods eagerly, excited for pancakes. He assists you with the pancakes, with you finding out that you have no chocolate chips. But instead of disappointing Caboose, you take out the chocolate bar you stole from Grif’s stash and you begin to break it into smaller pieces. When you begin to fry the pancakes, everyone makes their way to the table, even Church, who said now wasn’t the time for pancakes. You all sit down and eat pancake after pancake, eventually throughly full. You start to clean up as everyone heads to their rooms.

After You’re done cleaning up, You realize you didn’t ask which rooms were available. Dufresne already took the couch, so your plan is to listen to each door until you find an empty one. _This is a great idea,_ you sarcastically say to yourself.

You slowly walk to each room listening carefully. In the first room you hear Caboose lightly humming a childish song, and you think you hear him saying violent phrases. He must just be babbling. You then creep to the second door and listen closely. You hear a robotic whirring as you guess Church is doing the robot equivalent of sleeping. As you reach the third door, you can already hear something. You know this is Tucker’s room already, but you want to try and guess what he’s doing.

You start to hear grunts and random noises, and you can already guess what he’s doing. But what he says next makes you stop in your tracks.

“(y-y/n)...” Oh fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck. This can’t happen. _Is he really…?_ You start to freak out. Is he really jacking off to you? What the fuck. You knew he wanted to get in your pants but not that bad. You slowly creep away from Tucker’s room into the last door. Fuck, you had to sleep thinking about that? It’s not that he doesn’t seem attractive, it’s just you’ve never thought yourself that attractive. You quickly close the door and take off your armor. You fall asleep.

The next day you wake up and put on your armor and hope you don’t see Tucker much that day, no matter how funny he is and how cute he sounds…

Damn now you’re doing it.

And of course, the first person you run into is Tucker. Fuck you lady luck.

“Mornin’.” He greets.

“Morning.”

“Any pancakes left from last night?”

“Don’t think so.” You hope you are giving off the most awkward vibes so he realizes he needs to end this conversation.

“Hey, about yesterday, sorry for being so thirsty. There hasn’t been an attractive sounding person here since… Well, ever.”

“Do you guys even know how everyone else looks?” You ask.

“Kinda, it just depends on circumstance.”

“Hm. Interesting.” You slowly inch towards the main room, hoping for some sort of escape. “I’m gonna make some breakfast.” You say, trying to get away from the situation. You’d love to hang out with Tucker, but what you heard. It creeps you out.

You head to the kitchen and make some eggs and bacon. You were never huge on cooking, but you will embrace it if it gets you away from Tucker for a few moments. When breakfast is ready, you get Caboose Tucker Dufresne and church to the table.

“There ya go.” You put the plates on the table.

“Hey, do you cook a lot? Cause that would be great seeing how no one else knows.” Church says with great annoyance.

“Sometimes. I know I’ve been cooking a lot, but thats not always gonna happen.”

“Hey, how about you teach Tucker to cook?” Church asks.

“Why Tucker?”

“Well he seems to be the one who needs another hobby than jacking off.” Dufresne stifles a laugh.

“Hey!” Tucker yelped.

“Eh, why not?” You answer.

Over the next few weeks you teach Tucker to cook, and before bed when you finish cleaning up you can almost always hear him jacking off. He really does need another hobby. One morning, Tucker approaches you.

“Uh, hey (y/n).”

“Hey, what’s up Tucker?”

“Uh, nothing much,” he scratches the back of his neck nervously. “I, uh just wanted to ask you if you uh, wanted to… hang out, sometime?” You could tell he prepared for this, and it was funny as hell. But it was also super cute. Playboy Tucker, nervous as hell? There were few moments where that would happen.

“But we have been with cooking and shit! What else is there to do?” He looks at you nervously, and says,

“The caves look super cool if you get deep enough in them.”

“Bow-Chica-Wow-Wow.” You add, giggling a little.

“heh, yeah.” Tucker looks at you straight-on. Or, the closest thing to straight-on with helmets. “So, do you wanna?”

“Hell yeah!”

Later that evening before your and Tucker’s “date” you decide to talk to your BFF Dufresne about

Tucker. You make your way over to Red Base where Dufresne had been staying after he decided the couch wasn’t comfy enough. You walk in and see Dufresne and the soldier named Donut talking ecstatically about gardening. You interrupt them.

“Hey Dufresne! I need to talk to you.”

“Oh sure Lieutenant! What about?” He said turning towards you. Donut got the message and left the room.

“I wanna talk to you about Tucker.”

“Oh, what about him? Has he been an asshole? Should I break my pacifists code and break his legs?” You laugh out loud, saying,

“No, no. Nothing like that.” You get quiet, saying while blushing, “He kinda asked me out.” Dufresne looked at you, shocked. You giggle. “Don’t look so surprised! I’m not lying.”

“No, it’s nothing like that, I just thought that he was trying to use you for sex. I’ve heard how thirsty he is.” After talking to Dufresne for a while, you decide to go on the date.

When Tucker comes to your room to escort you through the caves, you’re ready. You both head out and walk through the caves a bit. When it starts to get dark you turn on your flashlight. The caves are beautiful and you forgot how scared you are of the dark. As you continue walking, you somehow calm yourself down. You reach the location shortly, when Tucker asks you to turn your light off. You slowly do, creating a deathgrip on Tucker’s arm. As your eyes adjust to the darkness of the cave you notice the light slowly appearing on the ceiling and walls.

“It’s like the planet wanted to apologise for having eternal day by having eternal night in the caves.” You continue to stare all around you in wonder, as you take off your helmet. It was even more beautiful this way. You looked up to Tucker, who had also taken his helmet off. You stare at him and he stares at you. He slowly gets closer and closer to your face and puckers his lips. You kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The spanish means 'Not entirely turned off, moron.'. a lot of the first page of dialogue is from the episode 'Everything New is Old Again'. I hope you liked this! If you want me to do a specific oneshot tell me


End file.
